Kenny 2 point 0
by Austln
Summary: Kenny dies again but this time he comes back rich and stops dieing... First southpark story probably going to be a KennyWendy
1. Conversation with God

Kenny 2.0

Okay im not going to lie about how I got the idea for this story. What happened was I was at my school and me n my friends were walking the track. My friend's and I (it was 3 other people) we're talking about what if we were south park characters. I said I would probably be Kenny but my friends said no because im opposite of Kenny, im above average but not rich, and my friends say im "invulnerable" because everytime they try to inflict pain to me I don't feel anything or laugh. So I thought, what if Kenny's family got rich and he stopped dying? So I thought and this is what happened….

Kenny was walking around hell. He just died again. This time he was shot in the face after some dude went crazy at a bank. He sighed. He always died. He didn't even know why he went to hell. He was always a good kid. He did anything for anyone. Hell, he was on of the best people on earth. Yet God decided to make his life hell. It was actually worse on earth than it was in hell. Satan wasn't that bad. So Kenny sighed when he felt himself being pulled. He pulled down his parka hood to let his messy blonde hair flow. Suddenly he felt a shining light. And he heard a voice he only heard once when Stan asked him a question about periods. The voice of God.

God…

Kenny looked up. He was floating on a cloud in heaven. God looked at him sadly.

"Kenny, why do you always have faith in me? I've made your life miserable and yet you continue to pray and believe? You truly are a great catholic." God said, his voice calm yet loud. Kenny shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just never really thought you could change anything, so I accepted it and just hung out with my friends." Kenny replied. God sighed and then questioned Kenny.

" How would you like it if I made your life better?" He asked. Kenny looked up unbelieving. He saw no lie in God's eyes.

"Really?" Kenny asked hopeful.

"Yes, when you return to work your father will have gotten 1 billion dollars in the mail. Tell him to invest in stock and that they need to furniture. Also say that you want new cloths, I know you do, that orange parka is all that you can afford." God said as he smiled. Kenny smiled as he felt himself being pulled back down to earth. Last thing he heard was God's voice saying "Oh and you wont die anymore." Before he hit the stop. He saw death. He nodded at him. This was average. He suddenly appeared in his house. He smiled. His mother looked up at him and said in her crotchety voice. "Kenny your back from the dead again, what happened this time?" Kenny had sparkles in his eyes as he told her. She seemed amazed when she heard the door closed. Her husband walked ran in sober for once and explained the letter. Kenny explained what god told him to do. Kenny's dad seamed so happy he just nodded. They went out and Kenny got a new outfit. It was still a hoodie but this one was black with a white skull in the middle. Kenny also left the hood down and wore dark blue pants.

The next morning…

Kenny arrived at the bus stop and Stan Kyle and Eric were wide eyed.

"Kenny!? What happened!" He also explained to them and they were happy for Kenny. Except Eric….. He was mad that Kenny got even more money than his dream wanted. He plotted a way to get the money…

Alright…so how do you like it? It was a little rushed I think but review if you want it to keep going, or I'll just erase it


	2. The Changes

Kenny 2 point 0

Well after much demand I've made the second chapter, review and enjoy!

'_Yes, yes that's perfect, I'll just kill Kenny! I remember qlast time in his will. I'll just be super nice to him and wait for him to die!' _were the Evil little thoughts of one Eric Cartman. Suddenly the bus pulled up.

"GET IN!" Ms. Crabtree yelled.

"Stupid fat bitch….." Kenny said forgetting everyone could hear him now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled as Kenny became scared for his life. Stan just talked casually. "He said he had a big itch." Ms. Crabtree nodded and said she had one to. That just pretty much grossed the kids out. They made it to school before the bell rang instead of usually being late. They were walking and made their way to their lockers. Stan Kyle and Kenny turned around in time to see Wendy holding hands with Tolkien.

"Damn Tolkien..." Stan murmured under his breath. It was at that moment Kenny looked at Wendy and felt dazed. Previously he had only looked at her with normal eyes and now he looked at her with something else, it may have been from God, he didn't know, but she did look good, she was nice, and Kenny just recently noticed how much he always liked her, so Kenny thought that he will get her. Somehow someway he will.

"Kenny are you alright? Wouldn't want my BFF getting sick now would I? Want some gram crackers?" Eric asked Kenny. Kenny sighed. Then he remembered when he was supposed to save heaven. When the doctor brought him back to life after 24 hours as a vegetable he could still see and hear but not talk or move his body. He remembered in the night waking up as Eric came into the room and put a necklace around him that said BFF. Then started murmuring about how he would get the money. It made Kenny sick. But that was a year ago, maybe he did change.

"No." Kenny said simply as they put their books away and started walking towards class. Eric frowned then smiled again. "Okay just ask if your hungry!" He said. '_I doubt Eric changed, but maybe he did… I don't know' _Kenny thought. Ms. Garrison started talking about math and science while Kenny zoned out trying to listen to what Wendy was trying to say. He sighed as he could hear anything the recess bell rung startling Kenny. He went outside with the other boys to play football. Suddenly he heard Wendy scream.

"THAT IS IT TOLKIEN BLACK! WE ARE THROUGH!" And storm off and then Tolkien yelled. "Well Fuck you bitch!" And ran off as the boys went to him and Wendy went with the girls. Stan walked over to talk with Wendy but received a glare for trying. Kenny sighed and followed Stan. He put his friends before his desires.

Kenny and Stan walked over to football after Kenny comforted Stan. It ended after the bell rang later with Stan's team beating Craig's team 65-27. They walked inside and saw Wendy looked like she just finished crying. They went through another day of school. There was really nothing interesting today. They started walking home after they got off the bus. Cartman walked over to Kenny. "Hey Kenny, do you want to come over to my house today, so we could play?" He asked nicely. Kenny said "No." Simply and left to his house. Eric had been doing this all day. He just wanted to get home. When he got there the house wasn't leaking from the roof and didn't look like shit. There were actually a bunch of people there building extra parts onto the house. Kenny went inside to see his entire family in the dining room waiting for him. His dad looked down at him with a smile. "I've given up drinking." He said as Kenny cheered. No more beatings for him! (Kenny) and he noticed there was no dirt on any of his other family members. He smiled a bigger smile and went to his room. He smiled so big it almost made him break a bone in his body. Inside were 2 bean bag chairs, both black and a black carpet. There was a dark blue bed with a twin size mattress. There was a flat screen TV hooked up to the wall with a black dresser. He looked and saw a giant computer (monitor) on a desk on the other side of the room, also his room was painted blue. He sat down in front of the Okama game sphere(that's the video game system in the show) and started playing, thinking about how awesome it would be tomorrow when he told everyone.

The next day...

"Yea guys! You have to come see my new house after school!" Kenny told his friends. Cartman smiled evilly he could steal some stuff from Kenny. They all just thought about how cool it would be and the day went by fast. After they got off they walked over to Kenny's house and gaped as the new Mansion was now completed. Kenny smiled brightly and walked in. In the back he could see a pool! He led them upstairs in the new wing of his house to his new room and when everyone was inside they were shocked. This place was awsome!! They all sat down and started playing the game sphere. They kept playing and playing just like they did before but this was one of the new games out for it and they just kept playing all night. Kenny's mom had seen the fun and called the other moms who all agreed. Everyone was happy for Kenny. Cartman said he needed to go to the bathroom and started walking around picking things from places. He walked back into the room and everyone was to distracted to see him put a bunch of stuff in his back pack. He quickly joined his friends and the kids played all night. After all, it was a Friday...

A/N well I know it was kinda short but I kept having to leave this and only got like 20 min to work on it, anyway review with how good it is! C YA!


	3. Saturday

Kenny 2.0 Chapter 3

Saturday

A/N Sorry for not updating, I just keep getting a lot of idea's for stories and cant decide to write them or not, if you want me to write this story tell me to. It's an Idea I have where Tret Boyett (I'm to lazy to look up his name) comes back for the second time and the boys go into hiding at the age of 14. WILL B CHARACTER DEATHS MUAHHAHAHAHAHA Cartman first or maybe Kyle when their fighting each other and get distracted.….

Onto the story…

Kenny, Eric, Stan, and Kyle woke up inside Kenny's new house. They started walking around for a while. They went to the mini-bar near the kitchen where Kenny's mom was just waking up. "Hello Boys, you want some crapes?" She asked in her crotchety voice. They all nodded and she started making them. They started making conversation.

"So you guys, waddya wanna do after we eat?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know what can we do?" Asked Stan.

"Well we could play with our Ninja weapons, this time with plastic dummies, and my dad bought us all new weapons. So we can attack the dummies." Kenny said.

"Wow!" All of the boys said. They wolfed down the crapes and drank some coke while they were on their way to the new back yard of the McCormic house. They started playing Ninja. This time it was fair and Cartman wasn't over powered.

"Dude Kenny we look awesome!" Kyle said as Kenny explained to them he had also bought Ninja outfits so they looked the same as they did when the imagined. Kenny had a black outfit though and a Katana on his back with a Shuriken holster on his left leg. (Shuriken Ninja Star)

After they finished playing they started walking around South Park. They noticed there were some young kids being picked on by some fifth graders, and remembering what would happen whenever they confronted the fifth+ graders left.

"You guys know what I hate?" Cartman asked.

"Me?" Kyle asked.

"No retard the fact that I never got to mourn over Kenny's death, and Kenny I am so sorry I never did… You are my super best friend Kenny! I never wanted to tell anyone."

"Wow Cartman…I never knew…" Kenny was saying as Cartman smiled.

"…you were suck an ass kisser.." Kenny finished.

"WHAT?!" Cartman replied. Kenny just punched him and the group kept walking. They saw some homeless dude and remembered the time there were a bunch of homeless people in South Park. Then they had to save everyone.

"Hey guys! The fourth of July is coming up soon, so you wanna play with a bunch of bottle rockets and shit for it? I can buy a bunch of fire works!" Kenny said because the group was bored.

"Oh dude that would be awesome!" Stan agreed. The other two nodded.

"It sucks we'll have to wait though…" Kyle said since fourth of July wasn't anywhere close, unless a month is close but for fourth graders…it's not.

"Guys you wanna go paintballing?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure why not." The group replied. They went there and got all their gear. (I know you have to be 10+ to play PB but to bad!) It was a Free For All game. Kenny won the first one, Then Stan, The Kyle, then Kenny again, Then Kyle again, Kyle again after that, Stan after that one, then Kenny 4 times. Cartman was pissed that he wasn't winning any.

"Well it's cause you're a fat ass!" Stan said.

"I am not fat!" Cartman said shooting Stan in the balls.

"Bet you that hurt more than my kick in the nuts!"

"WHAT THE FUCK CARTMAN!?" Stan yelled as Kyle stuck his gun up Cartman's ass and fired. Then the whole group was kicked out for firing in a non fire zone.

"Damnit Cartman it's your fault to!" Stan said while he held an ice pack where he was shot.

"Shut up you hippie!" He replied.

"So what now guys?" Kenny asked as he was bored.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Cartman asked.

"Well why the hell do you think I asked, ass kisser? But I have an idea, who wants to see a movie?" Kenny said.

"Sure." Kyle and Stan said after they were finished laughing. Eric didn't say anything. They went there and were about to watch a big action movie when the spotted Bebe, Wendy, and Heidi. Kenny spotted them and then asked what movie they went to see. The boys agreed they should go there and followed them. They sat infront of them waiting for them to notice.

"Stan, Kyle, Kenny? Is that you?" Wendy asked.

"What about me?" Cartman asked.

"Shut up fat ass" Kyle said. (It's not that I don't like Cartman, well okay I don't, but he is funny most of the time but a racist son of a bitch. That and no one in the school likes him.)

Stan was quiet the entire time as he was just staring at Heidi. It was the first time he actually noticed her and she was so beautiful to him. He instantly forgot about Wendy. Kenny noticed this and smiled.

"So boys do you want to join us?" The girls asked. The boys said sure and Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan went up there.

"Damn fat ass I didn't know you took up 2 seats!" Kyle said. The Girls/Boys laughed. Cartman got angry. "Shut up you damn jew!" He said throwing his popcorn and horribly missing and hitting Heidi in the eye.

"MY EYES!" She cried with butter in them.

"DAMNIT FAT ASS!" Stan yelled as he jumped on Cartman and started puching him while the girls took Heidi to the bathroom to clean her eyes.

"Stan get off of me!" he said as he tried to punch him but found he was unable to do so. He finally got him off and started beating him. They were all soon thrown out of the theatre.

"Damnit I'm going home!" Stan said as he started walking away. Kenny and Kyle sighed as they walked away.

"Oh! So the rich boy and Jew are just gonna runaway now huh? FINE!" Cartman said as he was left alone in front of the theatre.

"Well see ya later Kenny I'm going to go home..." Kyle said as Kenny left. Kenny started walking around. He wasn't sure what he should do. He felt bad for Heidi but he didn't know where the girls were. He just hoped Stan would be able to tell her he saved him. He sighed as he started walking home with hands in his new black parka with the hood down and the parka open. He was walking when he bumped into someone he looked up and saw Heidi.

"Sorry.." he said. She smiled at him.

"Tell Stan that I said thanks for saving me, and that I'll see him school tommorow." She said as she walked past Kenny. He smiled for his friend and continued his way home. He finally made it and went to his cell phone that he had left in his room. He dialed Stan's number and when it picked up he heard Stan.

"Hello?" Stan said.

"Stan, Heidi told me to tell you thanks for saving her and that she'll see you in school tommorow."

"She did?!"

"Yea but dont think about it to much or she might think your a freak, play it cool, alright man?"

"Alright, thanks for telling me, see ya later man."

"No problem, See ya." Kenny said as he hung up and started to undress. For the first time in his life he was happily waiting for school to start.

Review plz and remember to tell me if I should make the story or not.


End file.
